


What do you want from me?

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Makeshift Gags, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Blair opened her eyes slightly, the light as dim as it was, too much in that moment, Where the hell was she?Rated M just to be safe





	What do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are elements of non-con in this fic. If this upsets or triggers you in any way, read at your own risk

Blair opened her eyes slightly, the light as dim as it was, too much in that moment. Where the hell was she? She tried to put her arms beneath her to hoist herself up but quickly realized that they were bound by a tight coil of rope, tied tightly around both her arms and to a long copper pipe protruding from the ceiling. Blair tried to move her legs, only to realize they too, were bound. Her vision was hazy, her senses barely responding anymore. She tried to blink the world into focus, but with no such luck. That’s when she noticed the wetness underneath her and the piece of clothing tied behind her head as a makeshift gag. What the hell was going on? Blair didn’t know but she didn’t like it either.

Minutes passed before she had enough will power to keep her eyes open. Then, using all the strength she had left, Blair gripped the rope with her fingers and pulled, hoping to detach the pipe from the wall. After three attempts she stopped. Blair knew that she couldn’t delay the inevitable. She just sat there in silence. The blood beneath her, her blood, was beginning to feel like ice in the small stone room that she was in. Blair would have to wait until someone came to get her.

Blair awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps outside the room. When had she fallen asleep? She braced herself for what was about to happen. It could be anything, so she had to be prepared. The large iron door of her cell opened and Blair audibly gulped. There, right in front of her, stood the darkness himself.

Jaden. No, it wasn’t Jaden. She had to keep telling herself that. This was the Supreme Kind. Haou. The evil demon that had, no doubt, put her here. He looked down on her, his golden eyes, like fire, burning a hole in her soul. Blair didn’t know what to do. She flinched as the demon walked towards her, removing the gag. Blair breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. “W-What do you want with me?”, she said, her voice shaky and hoarse from not being used for so long. The loud deep breath that came in return, echoing around the room, was something from a nightmare. “What don’t I want from you is a much better question”, Haou finally spoke, sounding more than a little amused. “Oh Blair. I want to do things to you that you can’t even imagine. And all the things you can. So what is going to happen now is, I shall remove you from this room to a much more…pleasant one. How does that sound…hm?”.

Two of the dark Prince’s guards came to withdraw her form the musky stone room and brought her to a bigger room with dimmer lighting and mirrors covering one of the leather padded walls. Black leather and wooden furniture decorated the room, a long glass table was slid against the wall farthest from her. The room reminded her of a BDSM dungeon. The guards threw her onto the floor and left.

Haou entered the room after what had to be hours. Fisting his hand in Blair’s hair, he dragged her to the wall opposite the mirrored one. Leather cuffs were bolted to the wall, which Haou wasted no time in securing her wrists and ankles with. Blair could finally see herself in the mirrors now. That’s when it hit her. Whatever he wanted to do to her, he wanted her to see. Tying a new piece of clothing around her head, Haou walked casually over to the table, picking something up, something, from what Blair could see in the poor lighting, long. Then he stepped in front of her, a sinister smile on his face. Haou brought the item up to her eye level to show her. A knife. Razor sharp and how long, she didn’t know. Blair began trembling as Jaden, NO! Not Jaden. This thing wasn’t Jaden. As Haou brought the knife down on her clothes. She was naked now. He then brought the knife to her body, pressing the cool metal against her bare breast. “Let me show you what I want from you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this so leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
